Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have the advantages of thin body, saving electricity, no radiation, and the like, and have been widely used. An existing liquid crystal display apparatus comprises a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module (BM). Generally, a liquid crystal display panel comprises a color filter (CF) substrate, an array (thin film transistor, TFT) substrate, and a liquid crystal layer provided between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. Liquid crystal molecules are controlled to change direction by whether the array substrate is supplied with a power, and light beams of the backlight module are projected on the color filter substrate to generate an image desirable to be displayed.